


Embellish

by KittySweets



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittySweets/pseuds/KittySweets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ART] Feferi gives Aradia a much needed makeover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embellish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dottianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottianne/gifts), [FUQ D4 POL1C3 (dottianne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottianne/gifts).



> I really don't know what to say other than I LOV-E this prompt! Drawing lovely ladies in beautiful outfits with lucious hair is pretty much my favorite thing ever. It's like this prompt was plucked directly from my mind. :O
> 
> So here's Feferi and Aradia getting dolled up and looking flawless.

  



End file.
